


Feel the rush

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Concerts, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: A concerto finito Kento si sentiva sempre particolarmente su di giri.Era come se non riuscisse ancora a percepire la fatica, e portasse con sé quella scia di adrenalina ancora per un po’ prima di decidere che fosse effettivamente il momento di riposare.Sapeva che Fuma non era fatto allo stesso modo, ma sapeva anche come avesse imparato a scendere a compromessi con quel suo modo di essere e a conviverci alla fine, senza farglielo mai pesare.
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento





	Feel the rush

**~ Feel the Rush ~**

A concerto finito Kento si sentiva sempre particolarmente su di giri.

Era come se non riuscisse ancora a percepire la fatica, e portasse con sé quella scia di adrenalina ancora per un po’ prima di decidere che fosse effettivamente il momento di riposare.

Sapeva che Fuma non era fatto allo stesso modo, ma sapeva anche come avesse imparato a scendere a compromessi con quel suo modo di essere e a conviverci alla fine, senza farglielo mai pesare.

Era già passato del tempo dalla fine del concerto, e il più grande si era attardato nel cambiarsi, aspettando per l’appunto il momento in cui loro due fossero rimasti da soli.

Sospirando si accinse a togliere la camicia, non riuscendo che a slacciare due bottoni prima di sentire delle mani contro i fianchi, e riconoscere la bocca del fidanzato sul collo.

“Fuma...” gli disse con un sorriso, senza voltarsi.

“Cosa?” ribatté l’altro, e Kento riuscì facilmente ad immaginare la sua espressione poco innocente anche senza guardarlo. “Di solito sei sempre così _attivo_ dopo ogni concerto che ho pensato che oggi non facesse eccezione.” lasciò scivolare le mani dall’alto al basso e poi ancora su, accarezzandolo lentamente e sentendolo sciogliersi facilmente sotto il suo tocco. “Perché sei ancora vestito, Ken?” gli chiese dopo qualche secondo, leccando lascivamente una linea immaginaria lungo la gola del più piccolo.

Kento sentiva di stare già perdendo il controllo, ma cercò di rimanere lucido abbastanza da dargli una risposta.

“Aspettavo che arrivassi tu a toglierli, mi sembra ovvio. D’altro canto, dopo ogni concerto non mi sembra che nemmeno tu sia troppo ansioso di tornare a casa, o mi sbaglio?”

Kikuchi non riuscì a trattenere una risata, e facendo perno sul suo fianco lo costrinse a voltarsi, baciandogli le labbra in modo quasi vorace, schiudendole per chiedere che le schiudesse e cercando la sua lingua con la propria, mentre le sue dita scendevano verso il basso, scivolando oltre i pantaloni e chiudendosi sull’erezione del più grande.

Nakajima sospirò, reclinando la testa e portando in avanti un braccio per fare altrettanto, sapendo già che nessuno dei due avrebbe avuto la resistenza necessaria per concedersi qualcosa in più di quello.

Strinse l’altra mano sulla spalla del più piccolo, artigliandola con le unghie e spingendosi in avanti contro la sua mano, senza preoccuparsi di trattenere alcun gemito, lasciandosi subito andare a quel ritmo frenetico e a quella voglia di consumarsi fino a che l’eccitazione e l’adrenalina non fossero finalmente andate via, fino a che non avesse potuto finalmente riposarsi.

Fuma dovette pensare lo stesso, e mosse velocemente le dita su di lui, portando in avanti la bocca e baciandolo sotto l’orecchio, afferrando poi il lobo fra i denti, mordendolo, soffocando a malapena un grido strozzato quando raggiunse l’orgasmo nella mano del più grande, non dovendo aspettare troppo prima che quegli facesse lo stesso.

Kento ebbe non poche difficoltà a rimanere in piedi, dopo, e si appoggiò contro il muro alla ricerca di una vaga stabilità.

“Mi dispiace.” disse con un sorriso a Fuma quando fu certo del fatto che parlando la sua voce non avrebbe tremato. “Lo so che sei stanco, è solo che...”

“È solo che hai voglia. Lo so.” il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, accarezzandogli una tempia con il dorso della mano. “Sei fatto così, no? Ed è bello, in un certo senso, che tu sia così difficile da sfinire.” ridacchiò. “Io di certo non mi posso lamentare.”

Nakajima fece una smorfia, senza prendersela davvero.

Ancora qualche secondo e si rimise dritto e in piedi, affrettandosi a togliersi i vestiti e ad indossare i propri.

Adesso sì che aveva davvero voglia di andare a casa a riposare.


End file.
